Kazumi Monogatari
by Lumiere de Fleur
Summary: Please read the synopsis. Thanks! Hope you like this little fic that I've made... ya! Click it now!
1. Acknowledgement

**Acknowledgement**

To all my dear readers, thanks for reading my work! I hope you enjoy this little fancy that I made. The characters, places and events in this story are merely a product of my imagination. It is quite similar to animes that you've watched and mangas that you've read though the plot are different of course. Hence, if there's an event or a story similar to this, it is maybe just a coincidence since almost story had been already related by different means. Anyways, I'm trying to make a unique one. I just hope this one will satisfy your expectations and liking. I add some keys for you to understand some of Japanese terms I used in here. Well then, enjoy!

ͽ Lumière de Fleur ͼ

—**ͽ#***** * * *#****ͼ****—**


	2. Synopsis

**Synopsis**

Kazumi, a 17 year old girl from the beautiful province of Okinawa, worn by sorrow upon discovering a long, kept secret took the flight to the distant city of Tokyo when an unforeseen horrific storm came, crashing the plane down to the middle of the deep, dark ocean.

The moment she wakes up, she found herself in an unknown, obscure island. From there, strange things happen upon discovering that she was now on a different world. And together with many acquaintances she had met along the way, continues moving bravely forward while trying to uncover all the secrets that lie about her shadowy past, Kazumi accidentally plunge herself to a mysterious adventure! Stuck between the battle of light and evil which side would she be? Is this the world where she really belongs? Or this is just a nightmare that she must escape from? Well, let's just find out then!

—**ͽ#***** * * *#****ͼ****—**


	3. Prologue

**Prologue**

She was on her way home when she heard a loud, indistinct chatter and commotion from one of the street corners. She stopped for a moment to see what the thing is. It is somewhat her habit, meddling with other people's lives. That might be the reason why she's always got into lots of trouble but it's never been a burden to her. She knew that life itself has many great surprises, waiting just to be unfolded. Embracing and facing it with courage, either it's a lucky thing or ill fortunes, it's still a gift. How would you gonna fix it is the challenge of life.

"Give that to us, you dumb head!" barked one of the bully to a disabled girl who's carrying a bag of something.

All of them are wearing a school uniform different from hers so they're definitely not her schoolmates, maybe from a private institution — an aristocratic one. They were tall and apparently came from a social class. It's just their habit to make fun of someone inferior to them.

She was pitied upon the poor girl. Aside from her ragged clothes, she was lame and filthy in looks. Her face is somewhat hollow. By the look in her eyes, it could be seen clearly that she's frightened and starving. The girl was carrying a bag of goods maybe given by someone with a good heart. Now, these scoundrels want to made fun of this puny girl? Kazumi looked piteously upon the girl.

One of the rascal bullies, the fat one snatched the bag from the girl's hand, inspecting its contents. Suddenly, his eyes glistened and shouted, "I've got something here! Great! I'm hungry!"

"I'm sure it's a damned food. Are you sure you wanna it that garbage?" jerked the other.

"P-Please don't. I haven't eaten for weeks and that's all I've got. Give that to me please," begged the little girl almost in tears, trying to get her bag back.

"Hey, did you hear that? She hasn't eaten for weeks. But, what do we care? There is nothing we could take from her though. So, I say that the food is yours!" one of them said mimicking the girl, pointing to their fat comrade.

"Ok then," the fat one responded, biting greedily a piece of bread which is the only one left then finally said, "Thanks."

The whole gang laughed and shook their heads, "What a dirty pig?"

The girl started to cry helplessly, she wants to snatch the food but her hands were caught by the two of them. She's nothing but a puny creature, certainly no match to these men. However, she shouldn't give up to this. She already encountered lots of things but she had never given up. She could feel that what she's searching is nearby. All she need is just a little patience. It is strictly forbidden to use her divine gift on this world. And she doesn't know why she accepts this kind of thing. She had this ability but it is now useless with that rule! If only she was on her own body, she would have probably made these guys paid for everything that they've done to her. But she was nothing but a small girl. If only the Oracle made her a bit worthy and not at this rate!

"Hey" Kazumi interrupted, resting her hand on her waist. She can't keep her silence anymore. What these guys doing is merely vicious. She might be tricky sometimes but she's no heartless person.

They all turned to her, frowned by her intrusion. "Who are you?" one of them asked sarcastically.

"Ugh. I-I just think what you're doing isn't right anymore," she replied quite stammered, looking directly at the group. "You shouldn't made fun of her not just because you're rich you can do anything you want."

They just sneered at her. "Do you know what you're saying?" the gang's boss asked and walked coyly towards her. "Let me explain it to you then. You, poor people are merely puppets to us. You see, your lives are in our hands. Without our money you're nothing… You know, you make me laugh with your silly heroism."

The rascals start encircling her, freeing the little girl. Kazumi felt her legs trembled a bit. Her heart was beating fast. _There were five of them? Hmn. Quite a ratio. Five is to one? _She set a wry smile. _Five men against a girl, isn't it a little unfair? _

The boss drew near her with both hands tucked on his pocket. He scanned her from head to toe, measuring her standard in detailed. "Poor people are like cockroaches… and rats to us that should be only made fun of."

That's the most insulting term she heard in relation to their life's status. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance. Hmn! _Is being poor our mistake? And what he's minding of? It's not his life! Like cockroaches? Rats? _ The words echoed on her mind. They might be poor but they've got decent jobs!

Kazumi glanced at the girl who's sitting frightened by the corner, looking at her indifferently. It seems like she's saying something that she doesn't aware of. She just set a comforting smile, not minding the uneasy look on the child's eyes.

_What is she doing?_ _Why is she meddling? Why is she helping me? Should I help her out? But, using it here is forbidden. I think there's going to happen something that I just can't explain. _The girl ran towards Kazumi, clinging to her waist and worriedly shook her head.

Kazumi force to smile. "You shouldn't be afraid of them. Look, they're just cowards…much of talk," she whispered, ruffling the child's hair.

"Are you saying something, rat?" he asked, grabbing the lining of her collar. He looks desperate to hurt both of them. His gripped grew tighter that she almost choked.

She harshly shove his hand away from her, "Don't touch me!"

"You're really making me mad!" the rascal knocked her hard upon the wall, pinning her both hands. She tried to fight back but the other two restrained her both sides. He touched her chin and scoffed, "I pity you. You know, I might be considering not hurting you but your filthy mouth forced me to do so. You have quite good looks. What a waste! Now, let's see how your heroin attitude could help you."

"You're just bragging because you have your dogs behind you but without them you're nothing but a coward. Not only you actually, all of you! What are you so proud of? Your money…? Nonsense!" she blurted out.

He slapped her. "You're talking too much! You make my ears bleed!"

"Don't hurt her!" the girl snapped and pushed him with all her might, causing the rascal to fall. She started pulling Kazumi out to escape but the others grabbed her, lifting her up. She began to kicked, taking off their hands on her.

Getting up his feet, the rascal asked, "What are you trying to do, you little bum?"

The young girl bit her tormenter causing her to be freed. She tried to run and get some help but she was still caught. He went near the girl and slapped her too, causing her to fall helplessly to the ground. Her knees got bruise and bleed. He didn't get contented and pulled the poor child's hair. "Maybe you learned your lesson now, huh!" he growled.

Turning to Kazumi, he said "See? This is how rats like you, should be treated!"

He started to kick the girl. "Rats should only be played upon….!"

"Stop doing that!" she commanded sharply. She can't bear what she's seeing. The situation got even worse. She should be helping not this. Kazumi watched as he made fun of the girl. All the gang laughed, enjoying how their leader tormented their prey.

"Is that your way of happiness?" Kazumi asked almost in tears. "You scamp!" she reproached.

The rascal glared at her, as if hearing nothing he continued on torturing his victim, provoking her anger more. He slapped and kicked the lass, hitting its head on the wall. The girl sobbed, spitting drops of blood from her lips as she lay dead beat on the ground. She can't bear it anymore. They're tormenting her too much.

"Stop, you idiot!" she whined, tears fall from her face. "She's gonna die!" Kazumi start to fight back desperately but they're too strong.

"If she die….why should I care then?" the rascal remarked, glowering wickedly back at her.

She felt her heart beating with anger, her breath is tightening almost to the point that she could barely breathe. There is something inside her she felt to be exploding at that very moment. Something she wasn't sure of. She felt so different. It is the first time that she got this anger swallowed her completely. _If she dies….why should I care? What's all that about? He doesn't even care about the life of this young girl?_ She felt her gripped tightened on her palm.

The girl glanced at Kazumi. To her surprised she could see the bright lights that once took over her too. But this one is different. She never saw one so bright before. She's wondering why she didn't notice her at the first place. The spell hid her very well. It seems like she never wanted to be found at all.

"You bastard…." Kazumi uttered silently. She felt her weakness perished and replaced with indefinable strength. They seem not to notice her though. They just laugh and shook their heads.

"I said stop!" she yelled out. A fierce gust of wind swamped towards them, causing everyone to fall except her. The old tires at the corner along with other thrash flew one by one by the sway of her very own fingers. Only the place where she was standing wasn't moving at all, the wind seemed to obey her. Everyone was shocked by what had happened. They want to run away but they can't move their bodies, as if they were pinned to the ground. The garbage began to pile at them yet they didn't seem to care.

_What's happening? Am I the one who's doing all these things? _ She can't believe on what she's seeing. To her delight, the burden inside her was gone. She felt light and powerful. Kazumi closed her eyes and imagined the fat guy on her mind. Opening her eyes, she directly looks at him.

One of the tires flew and landed exactly on the fat guy's head. "What-!" the guy shrieked and ran away followed by the others who were almost tripped in their hurry. Another container flew and landed on the gang's evil leader's head. He ran and bumped on the electricity post, losing his consciousness.

After everyone was gone, the fierce wind finally stopped. She ran towards the girl who's still lying on the ground. She aided her to sit. "Are you alright?" Kazumi asked and saw the bruise on her knees bleeding. She drew her handkerchief and tied it to the bleeding spot.

"Thank you." the girl managed to speak but can barely be heard. "Why you're so kind?"

Kazumi just smiled. She really is that kind of girl. She never speaks much if it's about her cause she ran out of words. "I'll take the part of saying "sorry" for what those guys back there have done to you. They're just bully but still a bunch of cowards," she said ending up with a smile.

The girl softly nod, "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. It is never your fault." She smiled silently. _This one is so benign. She might be the one that I was looking for. If I'm not mistaken then I should be glad, she is a worth seeking entity. And also she is not like the others even she grew up in this cruel world. At last, if this lady doesn't fail me, I can go back to Keikoushu now. I am sure everyone's waiting particularly Seiri but I know their wait won't be wasted. I wonder if she knows about who she really was. I think, I should ask her though._

"What did you just do earlier?" she asked puzzled, concealing her true motive.

Kazumi paused for an instant. _What did I do? _She doesn't know. There were many rare things had been happening to her since she was a child and it keeps on happening till now. As a fact, back when she was a young girl, she had witnessed a baffling meteor shower one evening when she was so sad when her father left them for his work on the nearby town. The weird thing is, she just wished for it to happen, to see a dozen of falling stars. And at that very moment there it was! Not only a dozen but millions of stars fell from the sky! Though for her, she knew that things like it really took place. It might be had happened at the same that she had wished for it, might be a so called coincidence. Or maybe she just skipped the news about this meteor shower on that night, it could be her other reason. A little bit factual at least.

The second weirdest thing is when she dreamt of having her long desired dress. It was a day before Christmas, might be four years ago. She and her mother went to the market to buy some fruits and other foodstuff for her mother's dish. The atmosphere brings a freezing chill to her spine. The streets were covered with thick snow and well-lighted that harmoniously charmed her wandering eyes. It is filled with lots of people both young and adults that brings commotion on every corner of it. Her mother was busy chatting with someone when she spotted that dress, displayed on one of the store at the corner. It was a simple yet pretty, Sunday red dress with a huge snow-colored ribbon on its side that was perfectly binding its waist from one end to another. On its fringe was a light red lace with a feminine pattern, matching the shade of the dress. It may be a pricey one as she suspected. But being a girl, she really craved for that fluffy red dress! Although, she never told her mother about that dress for she knew that her mother doesn't have enough money to pay for it. On that same night, she had dreamt of having it as her parent's gift for her the next day. And when she woke up the next morning, there it was! Her parent's gift for her! The fluffy red dress! She was greatly surprised but she doesn't quite focus on it because of her excitement. Well, those are just few of her weird experiences, but the most unexplainable. Until this one occurs. She sighed deeply. _If I tell her, she wouldn't believe me. She might think I'm losing my mind. I think perhaps, better not to._

Kazumi finally said, "I-I, myself, don't know what it was… My mind was filled with different thoughts now… I just felt that I must do something, for what they're doing isn't right anymore. And there it came. I don't know what to call it. It was the first time actually. Maybe just an erratic phenomenon as you name it. You should forget that it happened."

_It was the first time? Which means she doesn't know everything? That great aptitude… The Oracle never talked too much about the lost knight whom she was entitled to seek._ _Is she really the one?_ _Does she know she was no ordinary mortal at all? Is she aware that she holds an eminent responsibility? She was one of the Light knights, one that is needed to fulfill the prophecy and end up those idiotic wars! _All Himiko knew is that this earthling is one of them, was cast in this mortal world and it's her mission to find this person at all cost, aside from that… nothing else.

Kazumi noticed that the girl was staring at her apathetically. She felt introverted and confused. Setting a cynical smile on her face and changing the topic, she said brightly "My name is Toushi Kazumi. You are…?"

"Ugh. I-I'm Himiko," replied the girl, smiling back at her.

She nodded and smiled. "Does it still hurts?" she asked referring to the bruise on the girl's knees.

Himiko shook her head. She looked at her for a long moment before saying, "Kazumi, can you do me a favor?" The girl took off a golden bracelet from her little wrist. It is a fascinating one yet cryptic in nature, perfectly made of pure silver. On its center was a pearl-shaped emerald green gemstone along with two tiny shimmering moonstones on both sides, showing its magnificence. A closer look on it will reveal a perceptible image, a symbol that was ardently inscribed on the precious gem, a familiar one though she can't recall when and where she had seen it. "Will you accept this simple gift as a sign of my gratitude?"

"I-I…" she stammered by the enthralling jewel on her face but she still managed to refuse, "I can't accept that. It seems very important to you. And I demand nothing in return."

"I insist," Himiko persisted, reaching for her hand. "I know you could take care of this, more than I could."

She looked at Himiko confusingly but the girl smiled at her showing no sense of reluctance. She felt a little awkward. She doesn't want this girl to think that she was too abusive, demanding a high-priced payback for what she had done. Having it is far much for a reward. And by the size of it, she knew it wouldn't fit hers. By that thought, she set a childish smile on her face.

Himiko noticed it as she daintily put the jewel on Kazumi's wrist. It suddenly glowed but only her clever eyes could saw it. She was right, she found the right person! She had found the person that she had been looking for… for almost five hard years. She was proud of herself. She hasn't failed her mission! Keikoushu would be pleased. She had saved her world more than she could imagine. Although, her expectation doesn't meet hers, expecting that she was finding a guy yet she found quite cute lass instead.

Kazumi raised a quizzical brow, widening her eyes. It just did! She absolutely had no idea why it had fitted her. Comparing the size of her wrist by that of Himiko, it was really a miracle if it fitted her. _It couldn't be!_ She thought to herself. Hmn… but it does! It wasn't tight nor loose, just perfect! Kazumi managed to hide her astonishment and earnestly faced her new found friend.

"I don't know why you gave this to me but… this is too much. A simple "thank you" is enough for me. You can still have it back," declared Kazumi urging Himiko to take it back from her.

Himiko shook her head. "That one belongs to you now. I can't take it back."

"If you really want me to have this, I will gladly accept it. I promise. I'll take good care if this like the way you did," Kazumi confided.

"I know you will."

She smiled. She was glad that even she is a complete stranger, Himiko willingly entrusted her with something that she had treasured just for a little act of help. It is just a bit weird. She just can't understand why she felt this feeling of having this bracelet as her own, as if it is somewhat belongs to her that just got lost and now she had it back. Or in one way or another, this thing might belong to someone closed to her heart. But she never saw one of her parents worn something like this one, neither her mother nor father. Maybe it's just her partly ridiculousness. Himiko is just really a generous one. And this generosity must also be repaid even in a little way. She never needs anything in return yet Himiko had offered her with all that this girl had.

"You must be hungry. I will buy something for you to eat. I know you're starving." She hurriedly went back to her feet. "Wait for me, alright?" Kazumi finished with a smile and started on her way.

Himiko nodded. _I'm looking forward on meeting you again. Though it might take a while we'll still be waiting for you. _When she can no longer see Kazumi, she silently utters a spell of desertion that made her vanished bit by bit. She knew they will certainly meet once again in some other time… might in a more diverged world.

"Where did she go?" Kazumi asked herself. It just took her a few minutes and Himiko just perished in an instance? _I swear, I never seen her passed by. Where in the world she might be? _Then, a thought flashed on her mind. Maybe she had a reason why she left without saying "goodbye". She painted a soft smile on her face, looking at the precious ornament on her wrist, uttering a little prayer. _Be careful wherever you are…_

—**ͽ#***** * * *#****ͼ****—**


	4. Chapter 1: The Soft Flickering Light

**/****Euca:** Konnichiwa! Welcome to our little fic world! Thanks to our creator, Lumière de Fleur-sama! I'm Euca, her apprentice. Nice to meet you! (Bows) Our master sends her warmest gratitude for reading her works! And since she was out… I'll be your guide throughout the story! So, let's start. Please welcome the leading figure of this fic, Kazumi! (Crowd applauding)

**/****Kazu:** Ne! You finally meet me then! (Laughs hard but suddenly get confused) Once again, Toushi Kazumi… that's me! Call me whatever you want, it's alright. Mou… I'm really astounded by the showed up of this little girl, Himiko. Weirder than weird, that she is! But she's kind. I hope we'll meet up again in the near future. Anyways, in this chappy you'll gonna meet my Aunt, Takumi Mori and my cousin. Her name? Hmn… it's for you to find out. Word of advice? (Whispers) Don't get them mad. Sou, here you go! Chapter 1: The Soft Flickering Light! I wonder why light flickers… Hmn? Mou… I hate dreaming! Okasama, tetsudatte kudasai! T.T! (Lights fade)

—**ͽ#***** * * *#****ͼ****—**

**Chapter One**

**The Soft Flickering Light**

"_Don't cry, Kazumi…_ _We'll be meeting again. And if that happens, we wouldn't be apart anymore…"_

Two years had gone too fast. The memories of yesterday were still freshly embarked on her keen mind. Many things had changed. Her long, dazzling chartreuse-colored hair had been cut to the edge of her shoulders, forming the shape of her pretty face. Her built had become slender and well-proportioned that adds to her charm. It can't be denied that she grew more beautiful as the years passed.

Aside from being a 17 year old girl, Kazumi was now living with her aunt in a small town where they have moved after the death of her parents in arson, a year ago. It's been hard years for her yet she had to accept the fact that they won't be able to be with her again. Though it's difficult for her, she still continues with her life without being embittered by her past.

Kazumi had all these vague dreams when she was still a child, dreams about being haunted by dark spirits, witches and other forces of darkness. But this time, it got worse that she almost cannot sleep. She dreamt about villages that were burned to ashes, never ending plague that keeps on killing massive of innocent people and dark spells that tormented cities for years. She never knew what these things meant but their cries of agony strikes down to the depth of her heart. They seem to be true yet it remains only in the profundity of her thoughts.

—**ͽͼ**** *****†****†****†***** ****ͽͼ****—**

The darkness was after her, cursing every little thing it could touch. Running away from it was nearly impossible but still she needs to find a way. She was panting hard, worn out of running away from these undead that keeps on haunting her. The night was pitched dark and the air was still. There's no one around, only the wolves cry could be heard in a distant valley.

Panting, she hid behind the shadow of a gigantic old tree, glancing back at the dark forces of evil that keeps on increasing its legion and obstinately tracking her path. Her heart was throbbing wild, there's no way out for her now. Her hope abandons her at that very moment. She feels weak and tired, almost out of breath. She was on the middle of nowhere, not even knowing what that place is. Nothing could be pictured on her mind but the bidding desire of escaping these creatures.

Looking ahead, she saw a thick, dark forest that might lead her to the village nearby where she could find some help. She forced herself to run as fast as she could, racing down the shadowy woodland that serves as her last option. Kazumi traversed the dusky path weary and defenseless. Only the screeching sounds of the nocturnal birds could be heard far and wide, making her body quivered with a sudden fear. She was completely alone on that spooky forest, never knew where exactly this course could possibly brought her. Winded by exhaustion, she suddenly fell hard on the ground, tripped by the root of a century old tree which doesn't captured by her sight due to the pitch black ambiance of the evening. She tried to stand back to her feet but her legs throb painfully. Glimpsing back, she saw the mirage of the dark draws nearer and nearer, just a few distances away before her. She strived hard to get to her feet, grasping persistently the vines that hanged upon the deep-rooted tree that had aided her to stand and continue trailing down her path. She had almost reached the extremity of the forest but she found no help in there, nothing but an endless eclectic darkness. She shook her head nervously, looking down below the steep cliff where the wide ocean lies down. Its fierce wave crashes down wildly on the sharp edges of the jagged, rocky shoreline just beneath the cliff. She finally concedes that there's no escape at all even from the beginning. It might be her fate to die. Clasping her both hands together, she closed her eyes and prayed to Kami that may His blessings bestowed upon the people she love that if she dies her memory will be remembered by everyone.

The darkness finally came, enfolding her whole being. It engulfed her bit by bit, draining the faith, love and courage in her, even her own soul. It frantically runs down to her veins, to her senses till it finds the depth of her heart, making its beating stop. She can feel no more but emptiness. The light that once surrounds her is now fading until she can't see anymore. All was dark… lifeless. As if she's floating in a still water that never runs down and never will.

"Kourin…," a voice called from within. A voice of a man he never knew. It was comforting, gentle. It keeps on calling the name "Kourin". The name echoed on her heart, making it beat again. She felt warm and safe.

She wants to speak and asked, "_Anata no dare desu ka? Kore wa Kourin-san, kanojo wa dare ga?"_ but no words came out. The silence deafens her.

"Reach for my hand…" the voice added. She slowly opened her eyes, envisioning a soft flickering light on a distant slowly drifting towards her. She can obscurely foresee a silhouette of a man, with a hand gently reaching for hers, welcoming her.

She could feel her strength recovering. Her heart fluttered with joy yet she could still feel this little confusion and bewilderment inside her. It feels like this easiness would also be ending soon. She helplessly reached for his hand… She had almost touched his hand… just a little farther. She continued reaching for it yet it seems to draw farther and farther away from her. She hesitantly moved towards him.

_Wait! _She whispered, holding back his hand. He smiled as he faced her. It was the most alluring smile she had seen. His ivory-colored hair was flowing freely from his face, partially concealing its feature. Though she can barely see his face, she was sure he is a charm. She was confused, this man seemed so dear to her yet she felt troubled deep within.

By the time she had touched his hands, he suddenly broke into pieces like a shattered glass that lost its firmness becoming brittle and fragile that even a single touch could break. She was astounded. Everything had turned to gloom again. The light had perished and taken away by the dark.

_N_o…. _It must not be… _She then began to fall. Everything had fallen into pieces even the place where she was standing had been shattered each by each. She had fallen into eternal darkness which she can no longer escape. She felt cold and helpless.

Kazumi began closing her eyes, surrendering herself to the darkness that awaits her. She had lost the fire of courage that had dwelt inside her heart. Everything grew darker and darker as she falls down. She was about to lost her senses when a gentle hand finally caught hers, drawing her out of the dark once more. She gently opened her eyes, seeing the never ending light that was now surrounding her…

Who is this man that had rescued her? Everything was seemed so peaceful. He was still holding her hands, hands that were once cold now turning warm. She felt a light gaiety sensation in her heart. It was different. Different from what she had felt earlier. She felt the worries no more, nothing but contentment. At that very moment, she felt the desire of being with him forever… by his side. There is a secure feeling inside her. It looks like her heart knows who he was although she never met him before. She felt light with happiness like a feather being tenderly carried by the soft wind. His touch had given her an interminable strength and comfort. She doesn't want it to end.

It was a very peaceful place. The darkness was finally gone. There was life everywhere… the flowers had begun to bloom, filling the air with their sweetness. The sakura tree had bloom the most beautiful sakura, falling on the evergreen field, gently being carried by the subtle wind. There, she found the missing part of her.

Facing him, Kazumi looked directly on his face. He had a lengthy, fair-colored to light brown hair about his waist, flowing freely over his face and was wearing a white mask with glittering silver on one edge along with the white, elegant cloak that he wore, making him more mystifying to look on. She suddenly gazed upon the corner of his eyes and was astonished by the deep sadness that she had seen on them. She wanted to see his face but he cautiously held her hand.

"Who are you?" Kazumi inquired. "Why did you save me?"

He remained silent. She had no idea who is this man? And why he felt so precious to her? She wanted to take that masked away for her to see him distinctly but she was never allowed to. Why? Why would he never allow her to see his face? This question resonated on her mind.

He abruptly lowered his despondent eyes just about to touch her lovely face when black shadows appeared from nowhere that swiftly seized his shoulders, encircling around him, drawing him back into the darkness that lies far beyond. She held his hand tightly, forbidding the darkness to take him away. She never planned to let go of it even she was also being carried by the compelling force that magnetized them to the dark portal that lies ahead.

The flower's blossoms began to drooped, the leaves of trees had withered, the green fields lost its splendor, and the rivers had run dry until the entire scenic spot had turned into devastating grave-like site. It the vision she didn't want to happen.

"Let go" he whispered softly into her. She shook her head, tightening her gripped on his hand. She would never do that. Giving up never entered on her mind. Besides, he saved her and now she must do her part. An urging desire of saving him grew stronger. She doesn't want to lose him to the dark that once took over her for she knew how relentless it was.

To her surprise, he unexpectedly let go of her hand as the shadow drew him inch by inch to the endless darkness awaiting them. She tried to pull him back but they gradually disappeared in a glimpse of an eye within the dark porch, leaving no sign of him neither of the dark. Everything went back to what it was before. The flowers began to bloom, trees had it leaves again, and the fields went green as the river flows down the fruitful valley.

She fell aimlessly to the ground. She could feel a lingering emptiness on her that couldn't be filled up even by the beauty around her. Suddenly, she felt moist on her eyes, dimming her vision. Something was falling down her face. She touches it with her dainty hands. It is wet and warm. Kazumi finally realized that she was crying. _These are tears. Why am I crying? _It was her tears. Yes. Tears, that flows freely from the depth of her gloomy heart.

"Don't cry, Kazumi… We'll be meeting again. And if that happens, we wouldn't be apart anymore…" She heard his voice somewhere that she couldn't perceive. Looking around, she found no one in there. She was alone. He was gone, sacrificing himself in place of her. Guiltiness had flooded her.

Snow began to fall from the sky, covering the green fields and trees, putting everything into white. She shivered with cold yet she never paid attention to it. Something's bothering her. The words that he had spoken remained in her thoughts. _Does he call me Kazumi? How did he know my name? Who is he?_

Kazumi tried to walk even her knees trembled with weariness. Someone will definitely find her. She never loses hope. No. She had walked a few paces until everything had gone black. The last thing she saw was her own self, lying lifeless on the ground frozen with the cold winter snow.

"Dekinai yo!" Kazumi cried, arising from her bed. She could hear her heart beating roughly with fear. She caught up her breath, looking about her whole surroundings. She was certainly on her room not on a terrible snow-filled place and she was surely alive! She cautiously surveyed every corner. No one was there. She was absolutely alone. The sun's rays are passing freely from the vermilion-red curtains hanging from her opened window which was being carried softly by the breeze.

_It was just a dream…_ _nothing but a dream._ She felt the soothing gust of wind on her skin. Curling up on her bed, she sighed deeply as she crossed her arms tightly over her shin. _It was a dream yet it seemed so true. _She can still clearly picture them on her mind. _Who are they? What is that all about? These dreams are becoming more vague and compulsive._

She sighed deeply, closing her eyes for a moment. The man clothe in white. Why he seemed so closed to her heart, calling her by her name? Just a little frustrating, she had never seen his face. Kazumi felt a little discomfort and the inquisitiveness inside her grew stronger. If only she saw his face then she'll be quite contented. She sighed and eventually stopped for a second, remembering the other guy on her dream… the guy with a charming smile. In an instance, she blushed as she pictured him on her mind. This guy called her Kourin. It grows more confusing. One knows her name and the other called her by name, Kourin. _I wonder who those people are. Are they true? Living? _Kazumi suddenly sneered, realizing the thought that just popped out on her mind. _What an idiotic question_, she thought. Why are these people gonna live when they were just part of her silly fantasies? Kazumi sighed. She was just tired maybe.

"Kazumi!" she heard her Auntie Mori called her in a more irritated tone. Well, she never had been good to Kazumi ever since the girl stepped on her house. She is further similar to Cinderella's demonic stepmom, making Kazumi's life a living hell. What a gruesome term right? Make her life a living hell.

She immediately jumped off her bed, fixing it in haste. She knew her Auntie doesn't like waiting. One time she got delayed, she was forbidden to eat the supper just for being late for a couple of minutes. That's how cruel that old lady is! But it's not her lapse anymore! Her class ended by five and she asked her to be home before the given time? How can she do that? Is it by using teleportation effects? Pshh. Kazumi shook her head. If only she could borrow the ability of Goku from the anime that she'd watched when she was a little girl, then it would be easy. She's wondering what graved mistake could she have done to her Auntie for her to be treated like that? She never burned her favorite dress!

Her Auntie Mori was a horrific woman. She was bit older that her mom and was the eldest among them, aside from being the most money-oriented and materialistic of all. All she had in mind was her business, her money, herself and her precious daughter, Ringo who's a hard-headed brat who might have inherited her mother's ruthless, dreadful attitude.

Her Uncle on the other hand, was an old fat man, a gambler and a drinker. Wasting his idle time with his gang while extravagantly, spending all of his wife's wealth was this old man's interest. But it's never been a problem for they've got plenty of it, enough to guarantee their indulgence and luxuries. In fact, they've own a vast shoe company, one of the basic distributor of sophisticated footwear in the whole country. After all, it's a wonderful family at all! A money-greed mother, a gambler father, a cheeky daughter and she, a miserable niece who's doing all the housework like that of a maid.

Kazumi was forced to work early as the sun rises in the morning till it sets on the afternoon. She does every household chore from preparing the cuisine, cooking a minimum of five different dishes each meal without tasting any of it neither joining them on the table. She only eats after they've finished gobbling lavishly all the food, leaving it messy along with lots of left overs that might be left out for her. After she had eaten, she then cleaned the dining area each by each, washing all the tableware afterwards. But her misery never ended with that! Every two days, she does a pile of laundries that the four of them wore including hers, though the three have worn most of it. Her cousin Ringo as well as her Auntie loves changing their clothes, hating even those simple stains. And on weekend, she goes to the market to buy some grocery items and fresh fruits, walking for about seven blocks away from their house and carried the loads herself all the way back. With that kind of treatment, she sometimes had planned to complain and asked why her own Aunt turned out to be like that when it comes to her, but she never did… not a single word, keeping all her difficulties just to herself. And as time passed, she had already got used to it even at first, Kazumi really felt being completely excluded.

Her room on the other hand, was nothing but a tiny space on the attic. Several of the stocks were kept there for future use yet she unfortunately still shares with them. She only got a small bed with a teeny table on one side where she kept some of her things. From there, she could clearly see the beautiful city of Okinawa, extending at the distance was the magnificent sea coast where the clear, dark blue water of the deep ocean lies. The calm breeze serves as her bestfriend, greeting her every morning with its gentle warming kisses as she woke up by her bed, melting down all her bloody troubles. And furthermore, from that very spot she could also be heard the indistinct grumbling voice of her Auntie Mori downstairs. She was a hundred percent sure it was again about the precious time.

—**ͽ#***** * * *#****ͼ****—**

**Terminology Keys:**

*Sakura – Cherry blossoms

*Dekinai yo! – It can't be!

*Goku – From the anime Dragon Balls


	5. Chapter 2: A Long Kept Secret

**/Euca:** Sou… that goes chapter one! I feel pity for the person right by my side. (Whisper, pointing at Kazu) Living with those people is surely hard, ne? (Sighed)

**/Kazu:** I miss my mom! (Sniffled, tears fell from her eyes) Can I have a tissue? (Euca gives her one) Thank you… (Blowing her nose and finally smiled) Na! You shouldn't be pitied over me, ne? I'm alright. It just…. (Cried again)

**/Euca:** (Shook her head) Aha… that's it. I'll have the honor. Sou, Here's the second chapter: A Long Kept Secret… this one made me her cried, a lot. Kya! I miss my master! (Lights fade)

—**ͽ#***** * * *#****ͼ****—**

**Chapter Two**

**A Long Kept Secret**

"_You think I am a burden? Hmn… I guess you would agree.…"_

"There you are!" her Auntie harshly remarked, seeing Kazumi tracking her way down the marble stairs in a bit of hurry. She could see the exasperated look on her Aunt's face, staring directly at her.

"I've been waiting for you to bring the breakfast on our room but luckily you never shown even your tiny shadow!" her Auntie started in a more irritated tone. "We've been starving! What time do you think it is now, huh? It's already past seven and you're still clinging to your bed!"

_If you never let me sew a dozen of curtains then I might be able to wake up early._ Kazumi silently grumbled. It was almost past midnight when she had fallen asleep, sewing all the curtains that her Auntie wants. It might be the reason why she had dreamt foolishly again. She was really pooped out at that time. Luckily, she hasn't lost her sanity. Kazumi took a deep breath and set a wide smile on her pretty face. Leaving all her thoughts behind, she humbly said, "I'm really sorry, Auntie. I-I just -!"

"Enough," the old woman snapped before she could end up her words. "I don't want to hear all of your excuses. Just leave my sight and… j-just water my dear flowers at the backyard. They're certainly drooping now. Maybe that simple work will make up to that simple mind of yours. I will better prepare the breakfast myself."

Smiling, she nod and swiftly followed her Auntie's orders. This scenario isn't new to her anymore. Everytime she tries to defend herself her Auntie always cut her out. Maybe the old lady knew that she was right. She was her niece but she forced her to do menial works in exchange for her studies. Kazumi was studying with Ringo on the same school. In fact, they were classmates though only few know that they were cousins.

Kazumi had no choice at all. She had no place to go. So instead of complaining and pouting out, she trained herself to smile in spite of all those hurting words. It can do no good to her at all. Grabbing the doorknob, her Auntie called her back.

"By the way, after you're done with your work I want you to clean the house completely," her Auntie said, raising a brow. "I don't want to see even a single dust. Got it clear?"

Kazumi obediently nodded, exiting the hall in silence. She was about shutting the door when she heard her Uncle talked about something that had caught her attention. "What did the lass do? It's still early yet I heard your rumbling voice," her Uncle inquired as he sips a glass of lemonade juice, entering the hall with his pajamas still on.

"She woke up late…" Mori replied, making her way to the kitchen. Her husband widened his eyes in disbelief, sitting down on his favorite couch, watching as his wife pours a glassful of cold water from the ref. He doesn't know why his wife hated her niece so much.

"…and you know that's what I hate!" her Auntie added with an irritated voice, sitting next to her Uncle's side with a glass of water on its hand. So, her Auntie was really mad at her and that's the reason, being late? Kazumi shook her head as she secretly listened to the couple's conversation.

Her Uncle suddenly scoffed, hearing his wife's cause. He carefully puts his drink on the table, making a soft clink and finally said, "That's it? That's why you hate your niece?" He knew there is something behind not just the "being late" issue. He admits, he wakes up late too but she never gets mad about it. And besides it was nothing but a simple case. He glanced intriguingly at his wife. "Come on Mori. What makes you so rude to your own niece?"

Mori sighed, sipping a glass of water. This old man is really irritating her down to her very bones. She doesn't know why she had married this type of guy. But she doesn't have any choice right now, does she? He would surely bring this matter up every time they've talked. _Better to put an end to this now._

Staring aimlessly as the ice melted inside the glass, she softly said "She's no niece of mine…" Her Uncle frowned, waiting for her Auntie's further explanations but he got nothing but a wicked grin. That one is indeed frustrating.

"Mori…" her Uncle's look hardened, forcing his wife to tell the lingering thoughts on her mind. He knows it was something peculiar. A whopping topic.

"My sister is… infertile."

"Meaning…?" her Uncle took a sip of his drink and upon realizing what his wife had said. He abruptly burst out all the juices he's been drinking! "She's…!"

Mori nodded. She was thankful that her dummy husband had finally got what she was trying to say. "I was against it but they've never listened to me. And now, their burden was mine!" Her Auntie roughly told her Uncle.

Kazumi's eyes widened. She hurriedly closed the door in silence, leaning her back to it. She couldn't bear to hear the words, for it tears her heart into pieces. She just uncovered a long kept secret, one that is enough to change the way she sees life. She now finds it so unfair. It strikes down her whole being. What she had heard was enough to satisfy her emerging curiosity about herself. All those years that she had with her parents were nothing but a lie? All those laughter… all those tears and great memories that they've shared together perfectly was just a deceiving story? Why did they keep that secret from her? That was very important part of who she was and still, they had taken that away? Now, she finds all the answers to her doubts. At that instant, she understands why her Auntie had treated her like nobody. She's no flesh and blood of her. In a flock of sheep, she's the black one — discriminated and out of place.

Her heartbeat leapt over her chest even her breathe was tightening. Her mind swirls as she think of why her parents had lied to her. Why did they never tell those things? She would surely understand them if they had tried to. Cold sweat runs down the corner of her face. Her body showed no action as if being struck by a fierce lightning. She had pitied herself completely.

Kazumi felt her feet trembled as she walked her way through the garden. She wants to disappear in an instance, disregarding what she had heard, convincing herself that it was just a joke. But she can't because it is not. That was no laughing stuff at all. They're not even aware that she was there, listening eagerly over that matter. Besides, she couldn't see any reason why would her Auntie lie over her Uncle especially with that stuff? Lots of things began to pile on her mind. Who were her parents then? Why would they leave their child in some common herd?

A burst of anger flowed over her senses. Aimlessly, she got the shear on the corner and began to cut something, pouring all her heartaches on it. Kazumi silently cried. Tears fell from her citrine bright eyes. A moment later, she realized that she had cut all the buds of her Auntie's favorite lilac! She accidentally throws the shear in her hand up in the air in fright. Poor little thing! Almost nothing was left. Luckily it still got its leaves though the flowers had been completely cut out!

On the other hand, the shears she had accidentally thrown had landed just before her Uncle who's just about closing the door behind him! She gasped horridly in shocked. Luckily it didn't hit its bald head! Turning to her with a dreadful look, Kazumi just smiled innocently. She was awfully dead!

"Kazumi, what are you doing?" Her Uncle scolded, drawing near her. "You had almost killed me, don't you think?"

She felt cold sweat running down her spine. "Ugh… A-Ahmn… I-I-I really apologize for that Uncle. I-I saw a caterpillar! A huge one! I was afraid of it that's why… I had thrown the cutter a-away!"

"A caterpillar?" her Uncle repeated suspiciously. "Is that caterpillar made you cried that much too?" Her Uncle had seen the moist on her face.

"U-Ugh… Yes! I was really afraid of it. I-I almost had a heart attack," she replied, wiping the tears on her face. "That caterpillar certainly made me cry."

Her Uncle frowned, looking curiously on her. _What is she saying? Did I hear that right, a heart attack due to a caterpillar? I never knew that she had a heart problem._

Kazumi noticed the growing curiosity on her Uncle's face. She laughed aloud and pointlessly says, "Oww… What I mean is, the caterpillar died of a heart attack!"

She puffed, hearing her own words. What did she just said? Looking over her Uncle's grimace expression with its wrinkled brows, she finally got the right phrase. "What I really mean is that… I almost faint upon seeing a huge caterpillar, eating the plant's delightful leaves that… that made me accidentally throw the shear since I am very scared of it… really sorry about that, Uncle."

Nodding in agreement, her Uncle said, "Now I got you."

She smiled forcibly, concealing her real reason of lying. _Auntie shouldn't know about this! She would absolutely get mad!_ She carefully hid the bush on her back, afraid that her Uncle might see it. That plant cost a penny. And if her Auntie knew that she had almost murdered her beloved plants, she will surely sleep outside the house for the whole evening.

Her Uncle eyed her with a wandering look. _What's happening to this child? She looks like she had seen a ghost. Is she hiding something eh?_ Her Uncle nodded as if thinking of something, he went near her.

"Let me see the caterpillar then?"

"A-Ahmn… The caterpillar…!" Kazumi stammered. "W-What are you gonna do with the c-caterpillar?"

"I just want to see how big it was," replied his Uncle, setting a wide smile on his flabby face. Darn! She forgot that her Uncle loves seeing creepy-crawlies, somewhat his kind of a hobby. He sometimes collected it, preserving on an empty bottles.

"Oh… yeah but I already killed it!" She said, snapping her fingers. "I don't know where I had thrown its dead body…Hmn. Hmm." She tapped her chin, acting like she's trying to remember where she had put her tall tale caterpillar's body.

"Ahh, never mind," The old man declared, waving his hand back and forth. He had already seen a lot of caterpillars though. This one wouldn't change a lot. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned to go.

Kazumi sigh a relief. "I'm saved,"she whispered, wiping the sweat on her forehead. That was close! She never knew that she was good in babbling.

"By the way, be careful next time." Her Uncle unpredictably said, turning back to her. She jumped in surprised, dumbfounded. He had almost seen the pruned buds on the ground. Luckily, she had swiftly covered it with her feet, faking a smile over her deceitful face.

She never expected that old man to be concerned about her even a little. Maybe he's just sympathizing over her upon knowing what she really was in his family. She just pitied herself more although she was perfectly good at pretending to be fine. "Sure!" Kazumi replied brightly.

"Are you alright Kazumi-chan?" Her Uncle inquired, facing her. "Is everything alright? Are you hiding something?"

For a moment, she was stunned, absolutely blank. She can't think of a better response. Kazumi remained silent. He was a clever old man so far. Any wrong move will be easily be noticed by him. A flash of idea had suddenly come into her mind. Changing the subject is the best way out.

She smiled naturally. "I'm perfectly fine, Uncle. Thanks for your concern." As if remembering an important matter, she exclaimed and said, "Isn't today the finals, Uncle! Aren't you gonna watch them, your favorite soccer team!"

The old man knitted his brow, trying to recall the date. Widening his eyes, he breathlessly told her, "You're right! It's their game today!"

"Oww… You need to hurry now I guess!" she said in agreement, riding the tide. She knew that his Uncle always watched the game without even a single missed. Not just he's fond of it but because he makes it as his business by betting with his gang. He puts a lot of money on it, taking his chances of winning. And if you're gonna ask if he had won? Uh-uh. Not a single time.

She joyfully waves her hand as she watch her Uncle leaving her sight. At last! One down… more to go! She shook her head, glimpsing at the miserable plant on her back. Kazumi turned sadly on the potted being. "Sorry. Even an innocent plant like you had been mixed up with my flooding misfortune. You think I am a burden? Hmn… I guess you would agree."

She sighed deeply, lowering her eyes in regret. A couple of leaves suddenly fell from the plant's stalk. Kazumi smiled. "You don't agree then? Hmn… That's so generous of you. I am so thankful of that."

Thinking of a remedy, she hurriedly went inside the house. The moment she came back, Kazumi was handling a piece of sticky tape and a scissor that she got secretly from her Auntie's escritoire. This is wrong. She knew it. But she doesn't have a choice. Her Aunt would certainly kill her if she finds out what she had done. Sighing helplessly, she began attaching the ripped buds one by one, fastening it with the tape she had. She knew that sooner or later, her Aunt will surely notice this but still, it might take up a day or two when the flower had begun to droop. And by that time, maybe she was now prepared to take whatever punishment her Aunt would grant her.

**K**azumi was busy cleaning the huge glass window, sitting on its broad sill when her cousin, Ringo came in, right through the wide opened door. The lady surveyed the house. She grinned when something drolly had caught her playful attention, making her to halt for a moment.

"What… is she doing?" Ringo asked nosily, looking at her cousin wiping the same spot over and over again in a circular motion, staring remotely on a distance. The air softly carried the girl's soft flowing hair. Kazumi looked inanely. Her face seemed so awkward. It seems like something weighty is bothering her. She is not the same Kazumi she used to know, the spirited one who always annoys her. Still, it's not her habit of sympathizing over someone's grievances.

Ringo smiled wickedly. Another heinous scheme had flowed into her mind. She hurriedly went upstairs into her room and started piling all her groovy clothing from her wardrobe that had suits her liking. She had her own way of sympathizing, in a more devilish form. Carrying all the dresses on both arms, Ringo went back to her cousin's whereabouts.

"Ahm… Kazumi!" she called out. Her cousin turned to her with a pale look on its face. She was a little stunned seeing her on that condition. _Eh? What's wrong with her?_ She felt a little guilt. Was it her fault? Did she have made her work too much? But, it's her mom not her! Besides, it's far late to compensate. She was her to work in exchange for the accommodations that she received. Nothing is free nowadays. Her demonic self, after all had ruled again.

She drew near her lethargic cousin. "Are you alright? A-Are you sick?"

Kazumi radiantly smiled and shook her head, moving back to her senses. "Err…I'm fine. Something's just… bothering me but I'm totally well."

"Oww…" she intoned, beaming with wickedness upon her grin. The thought that it was never her fault made her more demonic. It just means that her cruelness is still not on its extent. She can do more of course.

"Here then!" Ringo declared, mounding all the clothing that she was carrying to her cousin who was shocked in turn of events. Just earlier, her cousin was a bit worry of her. Now, Ringo had begun to be just as her old self again, domineering and mean.

Kazumi sighed. What else to expect? She remained silent, enduring how her cousin tormented her. The more she complained, the more it would provoke the witch. Better to be silent than to get into a fight with her rude cousin. Oh, let me delete that one. Not cousin anymore.

"I want you to fix out all that. I'm going to an important event tonight. It's my friend's birthday," Ringo said delightfully, envying her. "I don't wanna wear a crumpled dress of course."

Yes. Fixed? Or more precisely, should she say "iron it out"? She remained silent, hearing out the girl. She's a good listener, she bet. For the past two hard years, she's been Ringo's personal assistant or maybe better… maid? Yeah. That sorts it out. She does anything the lady said. Why? Cause if she doesn't it will be reported to the older witch and lastly, she'll be "rebuke", which maybe is the right term than scold. It's far less than that.

Irritated by her silence Ringo added, "Actually, I can't decide what to wear… They're all pretty, aren't they?" Kazumi nodded in accordance. It's not a good thing, opposing this one. Ringo smiled in contentment, laughing to herself. _This girl might be really envy on me now ne? … Ahaha… She's nothing but rags!_

Kazumi knitted her brow as she watched the lady batting its thick eyelashes in a frisky manner, sluggishly tugging the strands of its hair. _She sure is intimidating when she does that, _she thought. That maybe the trick that she was using to get all the boys comes through her way. Still, with or without that sassy trick, Ringo was indeed beautiful. She can't deny that. Though she bet, it'll be more appealing if she had made that beauty up to her heart too.

Ringo was a petite girl about her age. Her roseate hair flows up to her waist, slightly twisting on the bottom with a braid pinning the left side of it, allowing the charming, little jewels on her ears to be seen. Expensive clothing truly suits her type. She's a princess in sight though heinous inside. She is the kind of girl who never stops until she gets what she wanted even it cost the happiness of others.

For two intricate years of living with this girl, Kazumi had completely known Ringo. Her likes and dislikes, from the way she acts to the way she talks. Her favorite color, food, shoes, nail polish and… hair clips? She knew all that. Even her most wicked side. She could still remember how this girl's round up lies, in an instance had ruined the life of a girl who goes by the name of Iya, just to win the heart of a guy she was very fond of, resulting in a tragic occurrence. However, this girl seemed to never care at all.

Iya was an honored student who also came from a wealthy family. She had been blessed of both aspect and knowledge, with a kind heart that is always willing to help. Her life was somehow perfect. Her parents were so proud of their daughter's achievement. They have treasured her to the extent that they had controlled her life. Iya had never been happy in spite of all the things she had.

Her life changes when she met Rai, a transferee from Paris where both of his parents had been successively running their own business upon acquiring the citizenship of his father. He was a good looking guy, capturing the eyes of numerous girls including those of Ringo who fell deeply hooked by him. She does everything that would please that guy, giving him cakes on his birthdays, studying with him during vacant times and they usually goes out together. Some had been mistaken that they have an affair though Rai extremely denied it.

After all, no one can dictate what a heart should feel. Rai had been already captured by Iya's kindness and simplicity. They had treasured each other deeply. Rai had been Iya's life. They find the missing part of them exactly right on each other's side. That had made Ringo fumed with jealousy. For the first time, the brat had lost upon someone. She had done everything. Still, she's on the bottom of it. She then planned of getting rid of Iya, accusing her of cheating over their final examination which is a very vital offense. By that, Iya was expelled. Though the poor girl never did such thing, she was completely innocent! Acquiring a perfect score is something that shouldn't be an issue on her. She's bright! The real thing behind all those is Ringo. She made one of the students steal the examination paper, putting it on Iya's locker in exchange for money, and says that Iya was the one who stole it from the dean's office.

The humor had reached Rai. Iya tried to explain but he never heard her out. It's not only about the examination. Ringo sent him some photographs of Iya with some other guy, embracing each other affectionately. The two broke up and Iya had move back to America. Ringo gained Rai's favor as his girlfriend. Appalling news had reached them unexpectedly, Iya committed suicide on the day that one of the student spoke of the truth. Rai went to Iya's funeral and told that he never love Ringo. Not even once. He finds out that the guy on the picture was Iya's brother. He departed Ringo, cursing her with everything that happened to Iya. Ringo was then expelled to her school and later, transferred to where she was studying. Rai went back to Paris and decided to never come back.

One of Iya's cousins was her childhood friend, Shouku who was studying with Ringo on that same school. She had told her about the whole story. Kazumi was convinced that behind that angelic face lays a very wicked heart. If she was the one to ask, she would rather hurt herself than competing deadly with others!

"By the way, I want to see all of them on my room within… half an hour maybe. Besides, I still have many things to do. So, take your time," Ringo cracked out, putting an emphasis upon the last phrases of her words.

Kazumi's eyes widened. "A-All of this?" she repeated.

The lady sneered and nodded with an irritated look, leaving Kazumi behind. She had no time talking to her worthless cousin. She wonders why all their classmates had been so fond of that Kazumi, making her so out of place and she had hated it! From the day she had come to her life, everything sucks! That girl is always meddling with her life!

Kazumi sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she watch Ringo made her way out the hall. She shook her head. What else she can do? The clothes had piled up before her eyes, blocking her vision. Some of the clothing slipped off her gripped. She dropped the rag she was holding to free her hand, while the other was tightly embracing the mounted garments right by her face. Bending down, she picks the clothes up but some of it just keeps on slipping one after the other. Kazumi had lost her patience and decided to leave it behind, making her way to the laundry area which is on the basement, few steps to her right.

She was already half-way down the stairs when she had stepped on something, causing her to lose her balance. Suddenly, a loud booming sound echoed the hall followed by the sight of clothes hovering up on the midair. Great silence took after. Kazumi later finds herself facing the ground, the clothing mounted up upon her back. Some of the trash had scattered on the floor, making it a whole mess.

"N-Nan da yo?" Kazumi whined stretching her both arms over, rolling her back. She slowly crept to her side and took a sit, looking back at the stairs. She scratched her head. It was the dustbin that she forgot to put on a trash bag earlier. Kazumi rolled her eyes. What a careless she was! Now, she needs to put it all again.

It was really hard doing all the work. A whole day isn't enough to finish all of it. She nearly had no time for herself. Working throughout the day isn't fun at all. Kazumi was extremely worn-down as she sat upon the tessellated floor. She just had finished putting all the trashes back into the bin. But another toiling work was still waiting for her. She shouldn't rest at that state. She sighed deeply, looking at the mounted clothing by the corner. Kazumi slothfully stands back to her feet and went near of it. She was really amazed as she examined each clothes, checking it out on her. She wonder what might her look if she wore something like those? Kazumi shook her head. Nah… that kind of stuff never fits her. They were really pretty and quite pricey too. It may cost her five years allowance if she would sum up all the prices. She sighed to herself, pressing gently the iron on it. The thought that she could still even touch the dress made her quite glad too. At least she had touched it. Ah, yes. She had also tried it.

A loud shrieked made her jumped out. She hurriedly went upstairs to see what had happened. Her eyes widened. She saw her Auntie upon the floor. Papers had strewn all over her. It might be the rag that she had dropped before that made her tripped. She felt herself to blame by that. Kazumi run to help the old one.

"Don't ever touch me!" her Auntie remarked sharply, standing back to her feet by her own. The old lady turned to her with a terrible look. "A-Are you the one who just dropped this awful thing?" the old lady asked, referring to the cleaning cloth on its feet.

"A-Ahmn…" She scratched the back of her head. "P-Perhaps… I think."

Mori shook her head in dismay. Why does she let this kind of girl live with them? She breathes deeply, touching her forehead. Her blood was rushing through her veins in rage. Looking back at the girl, she said trying to calm herself, "Pick up all that bloody sheets!"

Kazumi hurriedly picked all the papers one by one. She couldn't blame her Auntie for yelling at her. It was her fault indeed. If she just thought about the outcome of what she did then this won't happen. She handed the sheets to the old lady after she had carefully gathered every piece of it, avoiding another great mistake. "Gomen nasai."

Her Auntie signed her to leave. "Get out of my way now."

She stepped aside of the way, lowering her gaze. Her Auntie rudely picked up the rag and put it over her head, continuing on its way as if she did nothing. After the old lady was gone, she sighs as she took the rag off her head, shoving it on her pocket. She draws a wry smile on her face. Her Auntie is such a rude woman. She never wonders why Ringo had that smugness too. That brat had surely inherited all her mother's trait. Kazumi turned to her side. Her lips formed a small orbit in surprised. She had forgotten some of the clothing right on the floor. She immediately gathered all the clothes and carried it to the laundry area. She was thankful her Auntie hadn't notice it. Thanks to those bloody papers.

Kazumi had almost freaked out as she saw the dark, stinging smoke slowly filling entire the room. The dress she was ironing had been burned out, marking a huge hole on it. She hurriedly unplugged the device and tried to mend the dress. But it was too late. She tensely rubbed the tip of her nose. What is she gonna do now? Ringo will surely gonna be mad if she had seen it! Why does misfortune always after her? It never rains but it pours. She gently folded the dress, concealing the burned part. She was so reckless this day! By what she had dug up, who wouldn't? There's nothing left on her mind but that matter.

Kazumi kept sighing all day, cluttering up the whole thing. She does her works without even thinking, resulting in a great mess. Her mind wanders far. It was almost past eight when she had finished her entire routine without being discovered of her flaws. Everything went fine so far and she was thankful of it.

"I'm really sorry, everyone…" she whispered. She really felt tired as she lay on her bed. She stares pointlessly on the ceiling thinking about nothing. She was completely blank. The wind blows softly from the half closed window of her room, touching her skin with a slight moist. It brings a wintry chill over her spine.

Kazumi crept silently out of her bed, walking towards the window. She gently unfolds its pane, allowing her to clearly seen the countless stars, glistening over the dark sky. She began to wonder the things that her parents might be doing on that time. Are they also looking up at the same sky? Are they thinking of her like she was thinking of them? No. Maybe not. They shouldn't have left if they care for her. But she still wants to meet them. She wants to know them. She wants to ask why they have left her. She wants them to answer all her whys!

A plan suddenly flashed up on her mind. How about finding them? If they won't look after her then she will. But how? Where would she start? This world was not a like a one route, single town that could be travelled easily. It's a huge planet! If she would walk on foot, she'll surely end up with a bunch of nothing. That for sure is a crazy thing to do.

Looking at the posters pinned over the wall, Kazumi muttered, "Tokyo?" She frowned. What's about Tokyo? She suddenly gasped. Yes. Tokyo! If her parents had left her, they might be searching for work and that's the best place to start with!

"Tokyo… here I come!" she exclaimed, raising her arms above her head in excitement. She will travel first to Tokyo. It would be the foremost thing she ought to do. Getting there is another thing she should plan more or less. But she got the whole night to spend. She smiled and looked over the sky. There's a plenty of hope that resides within her heart. She knew she would find them. She definitely will, no matter what.

Kazumi drew out excitedly her coin bank beneath her bed where she had store it safely. It was a small cat-shaped money bank with a tiny slot on its tummy. Pink laced ribbon was tied on the figure's neck. It was where all her savings was kept. She gave it a moment not to crash. It has a sentimental worth to her, Shouku gave it as a gift on her seventeenth birthday. And besides, it was all she had to be able to continue her study since her Auntie decided not to send her to school anymore. But she needs a plane ticket to get to the city and that requires quite amount too. Kazumi sighed, scratching her head. It was hard to decide!

"Hmm… It's confusing…" she whispered helplessly, staring on the cat figure. Her parents or her future, what would she choose now? "Shouku-san… School… Studies… Gomen ne!" Kazumi began crashing the coin bank. She really wants to find her parents. Counting all the money, she sighed to herself. She hoped that it is enough to avail one seat rate. She started packing all her things one by one, along with her clothes. It only suited out in her school bag since she doesn't have any other choice at all. Well, there is nothing to be amazed about. She only had few things.

She sat beside her bed, reaching for a small wooden frame on the table. She flashed a smiled as she looked upon it. "How are you Mom? Sorry, I didn't greet you this morning. I was too busy. I hope you are just fine and so was Dad too. I really missed both of you…"

Kazumi gently pressed small kisses over the frame. "You know Mom…" she started, her vision began to blur with tears that starts filling the lids of her eyes. "…I-I had found out the truth. Demo… it doesn't change anything at all. I still loved you both. And that will never change no matter what happens. Ahmn… I just want to know why you hide those things from me. I will surely understand you, if you just tell the truth to me…" She wipes the tears on her face. "Mom, I decided to look for them. I know you would understand me, right Okasama? I just want to meet them. I had so many questions for them to ask. Mom… I wished that you're my real mother. I loved you more than anyone."

She leaned upon the wall, embracing the frame closed to her heart. Warm tears began to fall on her face. It just hurt her so much. All along, she was alone. No one seems to care for her. It was so quiet. The silence had blended with all the sadness she felt. For the first time on her life, she had felt completely alone inside that very room…

—**ͽ#***** * * *#****ͼ****—**

**Terminology Keys:**

*Nan da yo? – What was that?

*Gomen nasai – I'm sorry.

*Gomen ne! – Sorry!

*Demo… - But…

*Okasama – Mother


	6. Chapter 3: Saying Goodbye

**/Euca:** Omo… (Sighed helplessly) I got it! So, that's why she had cried that much, eh? (Turned to Kazumi) I think she's fine now. (Kazumi began to cry again) Ah… I think she's not.

**/Kazu:** Shouku-chan… (Sniffled, biting down the pen on her hand)

**/Euca:** (Set out a wry smile) Ah… Heheh I-I guess… I'll do the honor again. Minna, here's Chapter Three: Saying Goodbye! Oww… By the way, I like the thought of having the caterpillar a heart attack! (Laughs hard, lights fade)

—**ͽ#***** * * *#****ͼ****—**

**Chapter Three**

**Saying Goodbye**

"_Truth hurts but it cures…"_

"Cringg... Cringg… Cringg!" the resounding of her alarm clock had wakened her sleepy eyes. She cautiously turned it off and hurriedly rolled over to fix her bed. It was a few minutes past four in the morning. She should be out before everyone wakes. She was already on her clothes just before she sleep the night before. She wore tight jeans just by her knees with a comfortable shirt on top. It would be a waste of time if she'll change on that very moment. Looking outside her window, she saw no sign of any movements. The lights were still off on their neighborhood even on theirs. It's the best time to sneak out and escape away. She shut her window.

Kazumi looked around her room, it was cleaner than usual. On her desk was her school bag, instead of its usual contents it had clothes in it, the one that she had packed last night. With a sigh, she got her bag, walking soundlessly across her room. She was a few steps from the door when she bumped the table by her bed. Something dropped causing a little sound of noise. She turned on her lampshade, looking at the fallen object. She gasped as she saw the music box on the floor. Her mother had given it on her when she was a little girl. Due to its old age, some of its elements had been run out. It doesn't play any melody unlike it was before. It stops playing right on her seventeenth birthday if she wasn't mistaken. It was just a little awkward. There's nothing, even a scratch on the box. Something glistened and caught her eyes. It was the necklace that her mom had also given her along with the box. She carefully raised it just by her eyes. She had almost forgotten how it looks like. Hanging freely from a slender gold chain was a tear-shaped pendant studded with the precious sapphire stone but of a different variety, might be mixed up with the so called lapis lazuli that could clearly be seen by its color making it more exquisite. Entwined on it was a rose vine that seemed to be protecting the gem. Jeez… she doesn't know why her mother brought weird things like that for her. She planned on selling it but her mother got maddened about it without any valid reason. She never knew why and they don't even tell her. Kazumi gently grabbed the little box and put the jewel on it. She was about to go when another thing caught her sight again. She looked under the table and frowned seeing something beneath. Drawing a closer look, she saw a bracelet, one that seems familiar to her.

"What are you doing there, huh?" she whispered, reaching for it. Suddenly, the thing glowed causing her to fall back in fright. She rubbed her eyes and it went back to normal.

_Not again. It shouldn't be… _She touched her forehead nervously. Weird things began to happen again. She thought she had broken out upon those things but it just keeps on happening again and again. She shouldn't accept this thing from that girl that she had met two years ago. It only brings her a lot misfortune. What was her name? Himiko? Yes. She finally remembered.

Kazumi reached again for the bracelet with curiosity, staring at it without even a blink. She waited up for something that could happen when she touched it. It failed her. Not a single glow issue happened. She sighed. Maybe it's just her imagination again. _What is this thing doing under the table by the way? _She examined it and set a wry smile after. Yeah. The box accidentally fell. It might have rolled on that place. There's no magic or enchantment thing. Science had denied it. She learned it when she entered the university. Kazumi shook her head, thinking that she was still dreaming. She put it back to the box along with the necklace and gently shoved it into her bag with her other things in haste.

She looked back at the clock, wondering how much time she had been wasted. Panicked draws over her face. Darn! It was already half an hour before it strikes five. She needs to hurry. Grabbing the doorknob, she took a final glance over her room. She will definitely missed staying on that little room of hers. Kazumi silently tracked her way down the stairs to the huge living room where she left her letter on the table where it could easily be noticed before exiting down the entry of the hall and down to the front gate. She got the keys and went out in great silence, throwing the keys back after. She doesn't need those anymore. She had no plan of going back. No matter where this might lead her.

Kazumi took a cab to her friend's place. She planned on dropping by at Shouku's house before continuing on her journey, telling it to her personally. She got half an hour to spend. She stopped in front of a huge house just before the street. The lights were still off. She sighed. Of course her friend was still sleeping by this hour. There's no way that she will see her. She bit her lips and turned to go.

"Kazumi?" the voice from somewhere called. She turned around but sees no one. She had surveyed all directions but found not a single person.

"Ya! Up here!" she same voice instructed. She looked above and saw her friend Shouku smiling at her, standing by the opened window of its room, waving a hand on her.

She smiled and waved back. Her friend signed her to wait and she nodded in agreement. She waited for her friend. She was glad to see her again after two years. It's just kind of annoying, she had seen her to bid farewell.

"Ne! What are you doing here on this kind of hour?" a girl with a dazzling ebony black hair perfectly flowing above its waist on the back and partly shorter on the front, shaping its beautiful face along with its pretty plum colored eyes asked, opening the gate for her.

Kazumi just smiled and hugged Shouku. Her friend in surprised, hugged her back. "Eeh? What's up with you?" Glancing at the bag she was carrying by her shoulders, Shouku asked, "What's that for? Are you going somewhere?"

She nodded. "Actually..."

"Before you explained things up. Why don't we go inside? I was the only one left. Mou… it was so lonely being alone. Everyone was out for business…" her friend snapped, grabbing her hands. She suddenly pulled it back and shook her head. Shouku frowned, turning to her with puzzling eyes.

"I just came here to say goodbye…" Kazumi started, turning her look on the other side. She doesn't want to see her friend's stare. Especially at this point, Shouku was also alone like her. She knew how it feels. It breaks her apart. Saying goodbye is such a hard thing.

"Nani?" her friend asked, tears nearly shaping its eyelids. "You just came here to tell me that? I want to know why you decided to leave…!"

She related the whole story to Shouku, who was already in tears, even the crashing of her birthday present just to buy a plane ticket to Tokyo. She hopes that her friend would understand her. Shouku had been her bestfriend. They've been together for about fifteen years until she moved to her Aunt's place. Shouku had lost also her mother and her two younger siblings in arson two years ago who had also took away both of Kazumi's parents just in a moment. Now, Shouku was living with her grandmother while his father was in an archaeological excavation trip in Egypt.

"Truth hurts but it cures," Shouku said with a comforting smile, cheering her friend up. It might be really hard for Kazumi, seems like losing its parents twice. She pitied her friend, wiping gently the tears on its cheek. "Don't cry now, Kazu-chan… I am with you. Ya, never mind about the coin bank, I can buy you another one, 'kay?"

Kazumi silently laughed. Shouku really knows how to make her smile. She nodded, holding back her tears. She felt a lot better now. Talking with her friend had made her such relief. "Arigato, Shouku-chan…"

Her friend draws a radiant smile over its face. "Na…! You're always welcome! You don't have to mention it," Shouku said, patting her head tenderly. "Kazu-chan, wait for me here, ne?" Her friend's eye glistened animatedly. She wonders what flashes into its keen mind.

She nodded. Shouku ran towards their house and came back with something that her friend hides upon its back. Kazumi frowned. Her friend suddenly grabbed her hand, handling a small, white envelope to her. "S-Shouku-chan, kore wa…?"

Shouku smiled but didn't answer. She wants to help Kazumi out even just by her little deed. It was a little thing compared to what this girl had done for her. Kazumi had changed her life to something that she never expects it to be. There is no gloomy time when she was with her. It just saddened her, thinking that this might be the last time she would see the cheerful Kazumi she knew.

Her eyes widened upon opening the envelope. "Uh-uh. Listen to me first," Shouku told her eagerly, putting its fingers over her wondering lips before she could breathe a word of refusal. "I just want to help you. If only Grandma was here then… na! I'm really sorry… that's all I had now," Shouku blurted out.

"Iie!" Kazumi snapped. "This is too much. You've done too much for me Shouku," she finished with a smile.

Her friend sighed. That's the only help she could do for Kazumi yet her friend appreciated it with whole gratitude. "Ne, Kazu-chan… whatever road you're planning to take, I am still here for you always, whenever you need me. Remember that, ne?" Shouku looked up at the distant sky, now turning lighter. "You should go now before they found out that you're gone."

Kazumi hugged her friend tightly, considering that it might be the last time. The future is uncertain and vague. No one could predict if she would still come back or if fate allows her to. She bid Shouku farewell and continued on her way with a heavy heart. It's hard for her, leaving the person that had shaped her life for years.

She was a few paces away when Shouku called her back, "Kazu-chan! I will miss you!" Kazumi hold her tears back, hearing her friend's voice makes her want to stay. But she can't. She stopped for a moment and waved back a hand at her friend. Shouku was crying awfully with its hand over its lips, trying to withhold the grief she felt seeing Kazumi walked away.

"Kazu-chan…" Shouku whispered silently. There's a smoldering hope inside her heart and it will never fade, she knew they'll see each other again. She would certainly miss her friend without a single doubt… that radiant smile which cheers her up when she was down and those wonderful eyes that always say… never give up.

—**ͽ#***** * * *#****ͼ****—**

**Terminology Keys:**

*Lapis lazuli – A blue stone made from volatile substance.

*Nani? – What?

*Kore wa… – This is…

*Iie. – No.


	7. Chapter 4: The Story Begins

**/Euca:** Ehemn… (Clears throat) Yo! We're now on chapter four! (Clap, clap) Kazumi-san, what do yo-? (Sighed deeply, seeing Kazu looking aimlessly on somewhere without putting any attention on her) Sou ja.. Let's call on our special guest… Minakami Shouku! (Audience applause)

**/Kazu:** (Lift her dummy face) Shouku? Shouku-chan! (Jumping happily seeing her friend through the stage) I missed you! (Turned to Euca) Arigato, Euca-chan!

**/Shouku:** (Smiled, hugging her friend) Kazu-chan! I have so many things to tell you! (Kazumi giggled)

**/Euca:** Ya! The readers and the audience are waiting! Talk about that back stage!

**/Shouku:** Hai! Next chapter… The Story Begins!

**/Euca:** Ne? The story begins? I thought we're already begun the story? (The two laughed)

**/Shouku:** By the way, I think last chapter won't be the end of my role. Promise that you won't hate me the next time I showed up, 'kay? Just doin' my part.

**/Kazu:** Shhh… (Hissed) That was still far! (Both laughed)

**/Euca:** (Speechless) Mou… I'm the host here…! You should tell me everything! (Lights fade)

—**ͽ#***** * * *#****ͼ****—**

**Chapter Four**

**The Story Begins**

"_If you don't know exactly where you're going, you'll probably end up somewhere else… and that maybe where fate wants you to be…"_

Persistent. That would be the short description of her. Once she had started something, she is determined to end up the race no matter what the outcome is. Taking risk is always a part of life. You would be surely stuck up on your place for the rest of your life if don't. That is what this girl believes.

The cold morning breeze blows softly as the sky turned from the dark night sky to the bright light of dawn. Kazumi took the early train to Okinawa station, the most tiring environment she had known. People were busy mending with their own lives. Some searches for work while others goes to it, most had a sore burden that might be forbidding them to smile. There was something on their eyes that she couldn't explain. She had thought about herself. Does she gone too selfish in the thought of leaving her friend behind? She never thinks about others who are suffering on a much worst situation than her, though they still hold on to the people who made up their lives. Yet on her part, it is not a good reason allowing them runs her life for the rest of it. It just made her realized how precious life is, might be unfair sometimes but you won't enjoy the sense of living without this failures and heartaches. She set a comforting smile over her lips. Life truly is amazing and at the same time, it leads to confusion with its twist and turns.

Kazumi rented a cab that took her to the airport. It was a couple of minutes after six and her flight was still half an hour of waiting. She was lucky, there's less reservations, she easily got a slot. Although, she was a little nervous, it was her first time riding a plane. Passengers began arriving, filling up the waiting area for the next flight. Some are teens but mostly are composed of adults.

At the far seat was a scene of a charming old couple, holding each other's hand. She blushed seeing their sweet affection. Their eyes showed how they had greatly treasured each other for the past years. A smile came out of her lips. Love really exists after all. She thought of her unfound parents. Are they also like that? Something pricked her heart. A sense of hatred flowed through her. Were they really like that? Does love exist on them? Then why did they leave her all along? She sighed. No. She shouldn't hate them for what they've done until she had heard their cause. She was still thankful that a kind, Toushi family had adopted her with all their hearts, setting away the blood that divides them. Knowing that they're always looking after her even they're not by her side anymore, they were always resides in her hear. Shouldn't she be grateful? She got two pairs of parents, two fathers and two mothers as well? She smiled to herself.

An attendant finally came, instructing them to aboard the plane along with the other one that serves as their guide. Kazumi got little uneasy as she took the stairs up. It was huge inside. Seats were arranged by twos on both sides with vast baggage space on top. She slowly walked into her assigned seat number on the far left. Few minutes after every passenger were settled, the plane slowly took off with a sudden screeching of tires. The flight was pretty fair and the weather was good. No signs of rain with the clear skies before them. Gazing outside the window, she could visibly see the whole picturesque city of Okinawa with its range and seas, where she had spent most of her life. These are the things she will surely long for as they drew farther and farther away.

The cloud seems like a wide, ivory ocean and she's just an inch away before touching it. The dazzling sun gradually rises above the horizon and the sky was now turning into bright red with a shade of flame and cerise. Birds came flying beneath, searching for the sight of their prey. These sceneries amazed her, dreaming that one day she could find a place where wonderful things of nature existed with their majestic charm and beauty surrounding its every corner, a place where she will no longer feel the lingering discomfort inside her. She keeps her drifting eyes pinned on a distant, thinking how surely wide the sky is, with its never ending bounds. Kazumi leaned her back to her seat with a sudden sigh. She cannot deny that she was partly nervous about what the future brings. Will she still find her parents? Or will they accept her? What if they already had a family of their own and there was no room for her anymore, what is she gonna do?

She left out another sigh, turning to her right and was stunned all of a sudden. A beautiful lady was sitting by her side almost at the age of twenty, wearing fine clothing though a bit weird for her with its long, white robe shaded with claret on the lining extending down to her feet. Prussian blue hair lengthen down to the mid of her back with an elegant circlet on her head, formed by golden beads and thread. Its purple eyes were glaring at her with much interest.

_What on earth? She looks like a goddess, so perfect!_ _Kerei! _Kazumi thought. For a moment she laid silent, examining the mysterious lady on her side. A radiant smile suddenly came out on its pink lips. She was astounded but still managed to do the same with enough politeness, then hurriedly turned about in shame. It's not good glaring over somebody whom she does not know at all. This lady might be so wounded up by the way she looks.

"So…" a voice beside her spoke. "This was your world? Interesting, perhaps," the stranger declared and nod, observing anything that comes within her scope. "You must been bothered, thinking whether you are doing the right thing ne, Kazumi?"

Kazumi gasped hearing her name. She tried convincing herself a while ago that she was not the one this lady was conversing to, but it just did mentioned her name! Turning back to the stranger on her side, she was terrified meeting its soppy eyes that were still fixed on her. She tried to speak but no single word came out, chilly sweat runs down the corner her face. _Who was she? How did she know my name? This is insane._

"If you do not know exactly where you're going, you'll probably end up somewhere else… and that maybe where fate wants you to be…" The lady told her, setting a gentle smile over its lips.

Those words marked within her heart, it seemed to absorb her senses, creating mental delusions. Does fate control the life of a person? Kazumi spun to the window, looking afar. What is she thinking? This might be some kind of joke again! She shook her head. Her imagination was just playing a game on her. Breathing deeply, she glanced back to the lady on her side, and was surprised to see that no one was sitting beside her. _She just vanished! She was gone._ She suddenly looked pale. Looking around with fright, she couldn't catch sight of the same presence at all.

"Excuse me, miss." She called one of the flight attendant on the front seat. Something isn't right. She knew she had seen someone beside her. She could still clearly hear its voice on her mind.

"What is it, ma'am?"

"Have you seen the lady who was sitting beside me earlier? She was wearing a white dress and her hair was quite long… about the mid of her back," Kazumi asked peculiarly with a tensed look upon her face. The attendant frowned seeing her weird actions, trying to recall every passenger on the plane. A smirk came out of its lips, thinking that she was maybe describing a white lady or something. Kazumi knitted her brow.

The young attendant laughed in discomfit seeing the serious look on her eyes. "A… I-I'm really sorry ma'am! I can't remember actually. Wait for a sec, ma'am. Ah… seat number forty two?" Tracing the record, the lady attendant glanced at her with a feeling of oddity. "Well… ah… there's no one sitting beside you, ma'am. This seat is vacant. The reservation had been cancelled before the flight due to prior reason," the attendant said with much assurance.

Her eyes widened and suddenly turned paler than before. "I-I see… I must be mistaken. I just don't feel well m-maybe." She composed herself and smiled. The lady nodded and went back to its seat, slight edgy but had managed to smile.

"Ghost?" she muttered, leaning back to her seat. No. It was no ghost of course! That would be the most beautiful ghost then, if it was. Kazumi shook her head, burying her face on her hands. What are these things she was seeing? She doesn't killed anyone before as long as she could remember, then why is she being hunted by this… this whatever-it-might-be thing? It was maybe a daydream. She was just daydreaming. She took a deep breathe, comforting herself and began pinching her cheeks hardly. With an abrupt ache, she gently rubbed her cheeks. Na! She wasn't dreaming.

She closed her eyes and think of something else, trying to forget her spooky experience. The face of her Auntie suddenly flashed on her mind. _Auntie?_ Kazumi opened her eyes. What could be they're doing at this time? They may be found out about her run away scheme.

It was past seven and the whole family of Takumi had been unexpectedly awakened by a loud, deafening shriek. Takumi Mori had been calling out her niece but she got nothing even a short response. She had been looking for her everywhere yet the lass were none to be found. "Where could be that girl is? She should be doing her all her errands by now! Aaaahhhhhh! That futile girl!" She went to their back yard, with a thought of visiting her garden would ease out her early morning annoyance but she found a dreadful scenario instead. All her lilacs had been drooping bit by bit! A closer look at them would reveal the taped part of the buds. Anger swept through her aching head.

"Kazumiii!" another voice had chorused on her back. Turning around, she saw her daughter with a furious look on its face, moving towards her with heavy feet.

"Ma, have you seen that stupid Kazumi?" Mayune asked, handling a burnt dress on its hand. It was her daughter's favorite, a present from its Grandmother on her eighteenth birthday, costing quite a penny too.

"I thought you wore that dress last night?" Mori asked, frowned.

Mayune nodded. "Yes, I did. I never noticed this if my friend doesn't tell me. I've worn a burnt dress on my friend's birthday party, isn't that great?" her daughter sarcastically told, blushing with anger. "Everyone's laughing at me! I'm gonna burn that Kazumi's hair in turn!" Mr. Takumi, all of a sudden came running with something on its hand, a panicked look can be pictured on its face.

"She was gone!" the old man reported, panting heavily, handling a mysterious letter to the two who was surprised by his sudden emergence. It was maybe the first time they had seen him waking up early. Due to this weather, who wouldn't? It just suddenly turned cold unlike before.

"S-She was dead?" exclaimed Mayune, with its eyes widening.

Her mother threw her a wild look, reading the letter from her father's hand and finally let out a sigh of disappointment. Mayune confusingly raised a quizzical brow, seeing her mom's reaction. "W-What is it mom? Was that a suicide note?"

Mori sighed indifferently, giving the letter back to her husband without any sense of concern, curtly saying, "As expected…" She went back to their house, leaving the two behind as she rubbed the back of her waist. It's really a cold, February morning, the coldness it brings runs down to the tip of her toes. She drew near the wide-opened window, sipping a glass of honeyed tea. This might be the coldest morning she had. "Be free now, Kazumi-san," she whispered softly, looking up at the cloudless sky above.

"Auntie!" Kazumi wheezed out, looking around. She thought she had heard her Auntie's voice somewhere though she couldn't see her presence. Realizing that she had fallen asleep for a moment, she sighed to herself, might be just part of her whimsies.

She began to wonder how far it was still to reach Tokyo. There was a little odd feeling inside her and she wasn't aware of what had caused this kind of discomfort. Back of her mind tells her that she shouldn't be there. Her heart throbbed. She began to foresee a vision, something that was dark and blurred. She felt something was coming on her way… something she couldn't tell.

A loud screeching sound took place, followed by sudden shakes. Kazumi felt somewhat dizzy. Fair cloud racks was now turning murky with threatening, heavy rains that could fall in no moment along with the harsh wind on its company. It seems like there was a devastating storm approaching. She tightly squeezed her bag on her arms, calming herself that was almost panicking. Looking outside, she saw the dark, deep, raging sea. Waves are crashing down with its wild rhythm. Her fright grew more, might be a long way down if ever. She hurriedly tied all her things together, binding it to her. With these little things she got, she couldn't afford to lose even some of it, particularly at this rate. Though, there was another problem, she doesn't know how to swim! Now she knew that she should took up swimming lessons, instead of joining that hopeless track and field club! If it's not for her friend's persuasion then she would surely quit of that silly guild! They taught her nothing but sprinting all day, luckily she doesn't have asthma or else she'll be dead by now. Oh, by the way, she had been the aspiring runner who always made them won in many competitions, bringing couple of awards for the whole team. Kazumi suddenly chuckled. Na! She shook her head. _Why am I thinking of those things right now? Is it normal to be happy before you die? Kyaaa!_

"Please remain calm. Unexpected storm had showed its path, traversing directly towards us. We have to take an emergency landing as a precautionary measure. Everything's gonna be fine. Please remained be seated," an attendant announced in a comforting and assuring tone.

Everyone was now panicking. Deafening cries and shrieks of fright echoed in every corner. The plane shakes with each blow of the fierce wind. Women cried and freaked out, clinging tightly to their seats while others tried keeping themselves calm but being calm is impossible on that state! They seemed to be fluctuated by the strong winds, swinging them up in the midair.

"It's gonna be alright," Kazumi whispered to herself, clasping her both hands together. "You should be calm… you shouldn't freaked out." The plane abruptly creaks and the winged side of it suddenly fumed, fizzing flamed arises after. Her eyes widened. "Kyaaahhhhhh!" she screamed loudly, everybody followed seeing the same terrifying occurrence. Acrid smoke filled out the cabin, making everyone difficult to breathe. Loud explosion followed and everything had gone black.

—**ͽͼ**** *****†****†****†***** ****ͽͼ****—**

Bleak flashes of sunlight waken her drowsy eyes. Small waves unfurl on her side, being blown by the soft breeze. The smell of the ocean had stirred her senses up. Her body was aching and her mind swirls as she crept to her side. Her clothes were all wet, covered with sands and had been partially tattered. Looking around, she frowned seeing the eccentric place before her sight. She was on an island which she doesn't know where it exactly was. It's no Tokyo at all! Where was everybody? She hurriedly stands back to her feet, searching for another castaway beyond her scope.

She picked up her bag on her side, glad that it also survives. She almost tracked the whole shoreline but she found no one. Are they all dead? She helplessly let herself fell to the warm sand. Or is she the one who's dead? Her eyes widened and began pinching herself hard in panicked. "Aww…" she whined and suddenly exclaimed. She was alive! She was very grateful about it. But wait, where is she then? What place this might be?

Trees grew abundantly, with wild ferns and huge varieties of floras. It seems a productive one for just an island. Place like this really exists then? She turned her vision to the huge, wild ocean on a distant that seems unending. What will she do now? She was stuck in an unknown island all alone! Who will rescue her now?

Kazumi took sheltered from the burning heat of the sun and rested on one of the shady trees, few paces from the shoreline. She watched as the waves unfolded softly to the shore, resting her chin on her slightly, trembling arms that binds her knees. Her body shivered with cold yet she tries to ignore it, remembering the last things she had seen before her senses goes dark…

Smoke… there were dark smokes and several explosions. The plane had crashed down to the sea like a greased lightning. Everyone was trying to save themselves, grabbing anything that comes before their way. Luckily, she had seen a floating piece of log where she had clung on, keeping her from sinking down. A cried of help caught her ears, an old woman was drowning, urge of heroism comes through her as she hurriedly went to help, embracing tightly the log, drawing nearer and nearer to the half-drowning woman. She made her clutched to the wooden thing but it can't hold both of them at the same time. Pitying over the old woman, she decided to let go as she tried her best to swim, holding to one edge for just a minute to breathe and swim back again. Huge, horrific waves came forth and deluged them, causing her to lose suddenly her gripped and be carried down to the bottom. Her breath shortens, gasping hysterically for air while her vision began to blur, fighting back the rigid current. Her body felt tired and worn out, there's no use of it now, she had already sunk down the nethermost part. She let go and finally given up when a streak of light flashed through her vision, she did her best to reach for it, moving her arms with hard strokes. She then came over a translucent thing, gleaming with different hues like an enchanted portal. The time she had touch it, a crystal opening appeared right before her eyes, streaks of light had been emitted through it, drawing her in. She tried to swim back but the force was too strong to resist, closing the moment she had entered the mysterious entry. She had lost control until everything went blank, and here she was, stuck in an unknown island waiting for some help, help which she doesn't know if there would be.

Kazumi sighed, rubbing her aching forehead. Now, she was totally lost. She waited for an airplane or something to show up but it took her almost couple of hours but not a single vessel had come her way. She helplessly buried her face on her arms, whispering a little prayer in her heart. How she wished she never did such thing as escaping away without a proper consent! If only she knew things like this might happen then… Na! What is she grumbling about? It's her choice and she should make out of this mess!

—**ͽ#***** * * *#****ͼ****—**

**Terminology Keys:**

*Kerei! – Beautiful!


	8. Chapter 5: Scoundrel's No Hope Life

**/Euca:** Ne, Kazu-chan! How was your trip to Tokyo na? (Smirked)

**/Kazu:** (Pouts) Don't ask about it. I almost got drown… (Dummy faced) …stuck in an island with no help… I'm hungry at that time you know! I wish to eat up my sweet pudding! (Raising her both hands with a firing spirit)

**/Euca:** Aha! (Nodded) And I like your way of "not" panicking, being the first to scream! (Laugh loudly)

**/Kazu:** Mou… I need some help here. (Turn to audience) Here comes the fifth chapter, Scoundrel's No-Hope Life! Aaaahhhh! I don't wanna think about it anymore! (Covering her ears, lights fade)

—**ͽ#***** * * *#****ͼ****—**

**Chapter Five**

**Scoundrel's No-Hope Life**

"_Is this really the path I should take? Was this my punishment for cutting my Auntie's lilac and burning my cousin's dress?"_

"Run after her! Don't let her scape!" yelled an old, white-bearded man. His troop followed in a flashed motion with burning torches and sharp, metal weapons on their hands, hunting down in the middle of the night, searching any possible route that the lawless thief could take. They must capture that lady at all cost, rightful punishment should be bestowed upon her by the order of their chief, abiding the laws of the emperor. They couldn't afford of losing that crook again.

Kazumi sneered, panting heavily. "Catch me then!" she childishly mocked, thankful that she had joined that seemingly stupid team, that most-hated-guild of her, now, they couldn't catch her up. Running as fast as she could, sliding through each corners of the street, where she knew every hiding place that she, herself had made. She glimpsed back at her pursuer with each couple of seconds, smoothly slithering down the dark alleys till she finally reached up one of her hiding spot. Intersecting course appeared on her front, wicked smile flashed on the corners of her lips, disappearing on one of it without a single trace. She had finally lost those stubborn soldiers that just kept on trailing her. Sighing deeply, she leaned her back upon the hard, bricked wall with lot of exhaustion. That made up her day, huh? As it always does.

From her former decent life to being the most wanted thief? Fate surely plays an awkward and tricky role on her life! She sneered, still thankful that she had purchased a nice meal for that evening, easing up the hunger she felt on her empty belly even with just for a piece of bread along with some fruits she had filched. Jeez… Living like this is not the kind of life she had dreamt of having, but is there any way out?

Wandering in a strange, outmoded town that goes by the name of Kashiburi, empire of Seiri so as the people had named it, knowing no one but herself. She was glad that she had made out this far though. People believed that she had lost her mind, talking about places that had never been existed on that world before, leading to profound discrimination. Whenever she roamed on the obscure corners and junctions of the tied up town, completely clueless about the world she was in, thinking that she might just be lost or something, she had always kept on asking the nearest route to Tokyo yet the people who heard it had only made fun of her. Realizing that she was now indeed in a diverse domain, she had finally given up, to be able to live life was the only thing that had left on her mind. She asked for work but they constantly refused her, murmuring to themselves with a tint of criticism on their eyes. This intolerable state leads her to be tempted of doing dirty tricks by her own will, and even the act of stealing for the sake of food or else, she'll die in hunger.

She was lucky enough that she had a chance to escape those ruthless pirates that had seized her the day that she came to that world, alone on that remote island. They made her as one of their captives, locked up and chained on dark hulls along with the other prisoners or much fitting, poor slaves, forcing them to do menial works in exchange for food, as for those who resist had been thrown out to the sea. Horrible as it was, they can't do anything at all but to abide their laws. By the reason of stocks shortage and vessel maintenance and renovations, the galley was strained to land on the nearby town of Kashiburi, where she had an opportunity to flee one evening when everyone was slumbering silently in the midst of the night, taking back all her things that had been took away from her, as well as the things that she could get use of… food, jewels, clothes and others.

Though the supply didn't last long and she was forced to steal food in order to live, meandering like a miserable peasant with those grimy children that begged for food on one of the busy streets of the town. This tousled thoroughfare serves as their refuge on this endless war that they were facing, winding without single clues who really are foes and allies. Imperial guards were everywhere, holding the fort and arresting those who were seemed to be infiltrators and assassins that posed vital threat to the emperor as well as the empire itself. Further details were not really presented over her, just rumors brought about by the people in the environs. Her life surely can now be compared to that of the cockroaches and rats she hated on her world, like that of a scoundrel's no-hope life.

Kazumi shook her head, letting out a sigh of regret. Why does her life opened up like this? What is this strange world that she had run into? Looking up at the star-filled sky, her heart cried out of distress, wishing that she could take back the time, bringing yesterday's faults into desirable outcome.

"Is this really the path I should take? Was this my punishment for cutting my Auntie's lilac and burning my cousin's dress?" she whispered with a sense of absurdity, asking the heaven above. "That was an accident, you know!" Kazumi jerkily buried her head on her arms atop her bended knees.

It was getting late and the wind brings a cold chill into her spine. In a moment, something caught her senses, brief sudden movements took place, just a few distances from her spot. She froze instinctively, creeping silently to her side as she glanced cautiously upon the thing that had distracted her, afraid that the soldiers had found out her trail. Upon seeing little, street dwellers instead of appalling soldiers, Kazumi breathes out a whopping sigh of relief, grateful that she was just mistaken. Sitting at the corner were children shivering in cold, they might be siblings noted by the care the other had given to the younger one, who's coiling in pain. They were both thin and sickly-looking, with pale skin and sunken cheeks, wearing torn and shabby clothing that hanged loose on their scrawny shoulders. Their parents might have also left them alone like hers. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance yet she managed to be calm, choking back her anger.

Kazumi went near them and asked, "Is she your sister?" The boy nodded in accordance, staring at her with dejected eyes, patting gently his younger sister's back. "She must be starving. Here, take this." She handed the piece of bread that she had to the little guy, who swiftly reached for it without a single thought. The kid divides it into halves, handing the half of it to his little sister. Kazumi gasped as he gave back the other half to her, she didn't expect that this little guy would do such thing on the first place, considering their situation. She smiled and shook her head. "That's yours now…" Touched by the kid's innocence and generosity she draws out her most precious apple from her pocket, the last one to be exact, and reached for the boy's little hand. Wrinkling its brow, the kid set out a beaming smile on its lips and munches hungrily the grub on his hand.

_You need that more than I do_, she thought in silence as she continued on her way, finding out a nice place to spend the whole night. War never brought good things, not a single one. Her stomach began to grumble but she just ignored it, one night without eat won't kill her though. Clasping her hands beneath her head, she surveyed every corners and alleys, looking for a suiting site where she could sleep in peace. "Finally, going home!" She smirked hearing what she had just said. Home? Does she have something like that?

—**ͽ#***** * * *#****ͼ****—**


End file.
